Tu ne mentiras plus Pinochiot!
by Nana Granger
Summary: Voilà quatre ans que nos amis ont quitté Poudlard. Harry et Ginny sont mariés, tout va pour du mieux ... mais lorsque Ginny revient de France avec une demoiselle particulière, Hermione devient follement jalouse ! [RWHG]


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Héhé, voici une toute nouvelle fic, un HG/RW spécialement écrit pour Axoo ! Bonne lecture et surtout : REVIEEEEWS mouhahaha **

****

**Prologue**

Juillet 2000

Elle s'était soudainement tue. Le feu ronronnait paisiblement dans la cheminée et la nuit était déjà tombée. Malgré la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans toute la pièce, elle semblait trembler de tous les membres de son corps. Veillant à bien se tenir à proximité de son ami, elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche d'elle, se tenant plus raide qu'un balai. Le fait qu'il ait pu lui crier dessus comme il ne l'avait jamais fait la rendait complètement folle. Mais il avait ses raisons d'être aussi fâché qu'il ne l'était juste à ce moment de la journée, surtout après les évènements qui avaient eu lieu il y avait quelques heures. Et ça, c'était indéniable : elle devait laisser refroidir la marmite d'eau bouillante avant de pouvoir la toucher.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'il se leva de son petit siège en chintz pour aller chercher un verre pour le remplir de Wisky. Il l'engloutit en un coup et tomba aussitôt par terre, subcombé par la dose étonnante d'alcool qu'il avait absorbée les vingt dernières minutes. Complètement ivre, allongé sur le sol, Ron se mit à ronfler bruyamment, indiquant qu'il s'était immédiatement endormi.

Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Le laisser par terre endormi et passer la nuit dans sa chambre ? De toutes manières, essayer de le réveiller maintenant se révèlerait d'être une tâche impossible à réaliser. Et puis, elle préfèrait rester ici dans sa chambre plutôt que de passer le reste de la soirée en compagnie des autres qui lui poseraient mille questions sur l'état de Ron lorsqu'elle les verrait. Et en ce moment même, sa seule envie était de s'endormir et d'oublier cette journée qui avait été horrible pour tout le monde. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait d'oublier, elle se rappelait des journées entières d'essayages de robes de mariée, de commandes de caisses entières de lilas, des baisers échangés entre Ginny et Dean Thomas, du moment précis où Ginny s'avançait sur le long tapis rouge velours, ignorant complètement le phénomène qui chamboulerait à nouveau sa vie entière.

Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que Harry aurait intervenu au dernier moment chez Ginny pour lui dire qu'il ne supportait plus d'être séparé d'elle, au risque d'entraîner une dispute physique avec Ron ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir téléphoné avant au lieu de faire une entrée en plein dans la cérémonie en faisant exploser les deux portes de la salle ? Hermione la connaissait très bien, la réponse à ces questions. Harry et Ginny étaient faits pour être ensemble, mais le point faible de Harry avait entraîné une rupture en faveur de Ron.

Hermione se frotta les yeux. Comment est-ce que cette histoire aurait pu tourner d'un couple heureux à un fiasco nuptial ? Ginny était sa meilleure amie et elle ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir souffrir juste pour son frère. Mais Ron était aussi son meilleur ami et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blâme pour le choix de Ginny qui l'aurait entraînée dans une souffrance terrible.

Ron se mit à bouger sur le sol.

Hermione savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était la seule chose restante qui pourrait unir à nouveau le frère et la sœur, le meilleur ami et le meilleur ami. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'accroupit auprès de Ron qui commençait à se réveiller. Il cligna des yeux à maintes reprises.

- Hermione ? Bredouilla-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Promet-moi Ron, murmura Hermione, promet-moi que tu laisseras Ginny s'envoler de ses propres ailes, que tu arrêteras d'être derrière elle pour la soutenir. Promet-moi que tu seras là pour elle quand elle aura besoin de toi pour te parler, pour l'aider ou tout simplement pour être son frère. Tu dois la lâcher Ron, ça finit toujours ainsi. Promet-moi.

Ron observa la jeune fille, le regard triste. Le simple mouvement qu'il fit pour la serrer dans ses bras suffit de réponse à Hermione. Peut-être qu'à présent, tout allait redevenir comme avant ?


End file.
